The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Recently, a parking guidance apparatus such as a smart parking assist system (SPAS) is installed in vehicles for driver convenience. Such a parking guidance apparatus supports driver's parking of a vehicle by determining a target parking position, generating a parking route to the target parking position, and providing the generated parking route.
A related art parking guidance apparatus is limited to parking guidance regarding perpendicular parking or longitudinal parking and cannot provide parking guidance regarding various types of parking.
Also, since the related art parking guidance apparatus provides a straight line-based guidance line, when a driver wants to park a vehicle according to parking guidance, he or she should drive the vehicle to enter as parallel as possible so as to be spaced apart from a parking slot by a predetermined distance to make a guidance line match a parking slot line in which the vehicle is intended to be parked. Here, when the guidance line does not match the parking slot line, it is impossible to park the vehicle normally.
In other words, after the driver operates the vehicle to enter as parallel as possible to the parking slot line, the driver should move the vehicle from an initial stop position to a fixed start position and a predetermined movement position to park the vehicle. This frequently causes the driver to repeatedly operate the vehicle several times in order to make the guidance line and the parking slot line match in many cases.
In addition, a distance between the vehicle and the parking slot is limited to about 1 meter, and only a route designated by the parking guidance apparatus may be guided.
Moreover, if a vehicle does not have an auto-steering function, a guidance marker should match a parking position entry line, and the like, and even though the auto-steering function is provided in the vehicle, the guidance marker should be adjusted to the parking position entry line in a target parking range through a separate operation, causing inconvenience.
Related parking guidance is disclosed in Document JP Publication No. JP2008114628A.